


Trade Baby Blues For Wide Eyed Browns

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has been pushing Kenma to meet more people instead of spending all his free time playing video games. As a result Kenma goes on a blind date, courtesy of Kuroo. It ends up a sham but Kenma ends up meeting someone as a consequence. Maybe the date won't end a disaster after all. [HIATUS/POSSIBLY DROPPING]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma knew this was a terrible idea, he should've said no as soon as Kuroo said the words: blind date. His friend claimed that he needed to stop wasting his life, which was divided between his mind-numbing job and a video game addiction, away.

He sighed to himself as the person who sat before, continued to ramble on about trivial matters that didn't pique Kenma’s interest in the slightest. His gaze was redirected to the clock face on the swanky cafés wall. He continued to count the seconds before he could leave politely, making up an excuse about a doctors appointment or some other believable lie.

Kenma nodded once more out of courtesy, he was beginning to feel like a bobble head as a result of the one sided conversation. Although his interest in the current topic was nonexistent, he still wished to maintain a mannerly façade.

After a few more minutes Kenma had excused himself to the bathroom where he planned to text Kuroo and give him a tongue-lashing. Surely after knowing the shorter boy for so many years, Kuroo would have more sense, than to set him up with someone so taxing.

He needed to leave soon, he couldn't endure even a minute more of menial conversation about how his date was jealous of their neighbours new pasta maker. Anymore and Kenma would be pulling his hair out, he had to find a way out of this hellish date. He could worry about reprimanding Kuroo at a later date.

Once he had composed himself, he went back to tell his date that unfortunately something had come up and he had to leave. Courteously he apologised for the inconvenience and lied through his teeth about how he had enjoyed himself. With that he began to exit the establishment. He sighed in relief due to the fact that he hadn't given the other time to enquire about seeing each other again.

Aimlessly, the young man began to wander Tokyo’s labyrinth like streets in an attempt to recuperate his thoughts. He was certain that he was almost brain dead after almost an hour of vacuous conversation about domestic matters. Eventually he found himself in a park in Shibuya, nearby he could hear some peculiar squawking but opted to block it out. Instead he gazed at the light polluted sky, admiring the few stars that could still be seen whilst meandering down the pathways that were laced upon the green. Kenma continued like this for a couple of minutes before abruptly coming to a halt, the cause was a slightly shorter boy with disheveled orange hair who also seemed to be the source of the odd noises Kenma heard a few minutes earlier.

Both figures snapped out of their dazed mindset. Kenma went to apologise to the red head, bowing his head slightly but was interrupted by an excitable voice. “Are you new here too!” The stranger enquired as he had noticed the other was also taking in his surroundings. Kenma shook his head, a bewildered expression etched upon his face before stating “No, actually I've lived here all my life.”

“Ooh!” He squawked once more, “I only moved here a few days ago from Miyagi to come to university. My name’s Hinata! What ‘bout you?” He asked with great fervour. “Kenma,” he told Hinata, smiling slightly at the others enthusiasm, it was infectious “my name’s Kenma.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma checked his phone, only to see that he’d been talking to the student for quite some time. Over this period of time Kenma had discovered a few things about the boy, who seemed more eager to as Kenma questions, such as:

  * His full name was Hinata Shouyou
  * He’d moved to Tokyo to attend university
  * He had a younger sister called Hinata Natsu 
  * His favourite food was tamago kake gohan
  * He was extremely cute



The last thought was one that left Kenma distracted until he heard Hinata’s voice ask: “Hey, have you ever played volleyball? I played in high school and I'm gonna join the team here.” Kenma took a moment to compose himself after the sudden interrogation before briefly remembering his days as a setter, playing in high school volleyball tournaments along side Kuroo and his other team mates.  
“Yeah, I used to back in high school.” He told the younger male and upon hearing that he also played the sport he held so dearly Hinata’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in December.  
“What position did you play? I'm a middle blocker.” He inquired, his passion for the sport clear. Kenma raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s second statement but chose to not press the matter and instead answer the redheads question.  
“I was a setter when I played.” He informed Hinata who nodded vigorously in response before saying, “You're nicer than our setter, he always calls me a dumb ass and has a scary face. If you played, you must really like volleyball too? You could help me practice then.”  
“Hm,” Kenma mused lacking the boisterous ebullience displayed by the other, “I never really enjoyed it that much. To me it was just a way to pass time, I'd have never started playing if my room-mate didn't push me to join.” The visible excitement dissipated, no longer gracing the profile of the younger male.

“Eh? How can you not love volleyball when you've played it?” He pried, disbelief in his voice to which the other just shrugged.  
“You’ll have to practice with me sometime and I'll prove to you that it's fun!” Hinata almost demanded, still Kenma didn't seem overly impressed by the idea. ‘I wouldn't mind spending more time with Hinata, he is cute and I guess Kuroo might stop bugging me and organising things like that god awful date?’ He contemplated to himself, unsure as to whether he was going to accept the other the other, more dynamic male, had put on the table. He glanced towards Hinata who looked hopeful that he’d accept the proposition, before sighing slightly and telling him,  
“Maybe, I wouldn't mind meeting again.” Pure unadulterated joy washed over the redhead’s face, clearly he wasn't expecting the response he got. Then he gasped and exclaimed, “I know! Why don't you come to my first match, then you'll definitely agree?” Hinata suggested exuberantly clearly proud with his idea. Kenma agreed and the two agreed to swap numbers then said their goodbyes before going their separate ways as it was getting late.

Kenma pushed the door open, resulting in a creaking noise resonating throughout the stairwell, they’d need to get the door oiled soon he thought before wearily making his way across the threshold. Kicking his shoes off he looked up and his gaze was met by a black haired man who was grinning with the likeness of a Cheshire Cat.  
“How’d your date go?” He asked his voice dripping in smugness, if looks could kill then Kuroo Tetsurou would be a dead man, "It can't have been that bad if you were out so long, I mean unless you got kidnapped or something but then I'd understand."  
"Why would you even think to set me up on a date with someone like that?" Kenma asked monotonously before continuing, "The time I spent on that date would've probably been more productive if I spent it repeatedly banging my head against the wall." Kuroo chuckled in response earning him another death glare from his room mate prior to saying in mock offence: "There's no way it was that bad."  
"Every attempt is worse than the last, really, I've no idea why I agreed to this." The other said with clear distaste.  
"Hey, I'm running out of options. It's not my fault your so picky." The lazy reply came but Kenma just sighed in response before walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.  
"But seriously, what took so long?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short but the next one will definitely be longer (and better)

“I got held up.” Kenma replied simply not even attempting to make his lie seem convincing, after all it wasn’t _technically_ a lie as he had been hindered by a boy and a very attractive one at that. Kuroo raised a brow, discontent with the response his question had garnered.  
“I ended up talking in the park; it’s not that big of a deal Kuroo.”  
“Oho? Who to? Do I know them?”  
Kenma threw another glare towards his roommate before saying, “No, and it was just some boy who’d moved to Tokyo.” ‘Not just some boy, _really_ beautiful boy.’ He added mentally, or at least he’d thought he had but the grin that lit up the others face only served to prove otherwise and when he spoke his fears were confirmed.  
“So the date didn’t really go as bad as you said it did?” He joked, amused at how his friend’s usual unimpressed front contorted into one of shock and disbelief.  
“Shut up.” Kenma told him, throwing a well-aimed cushion at the other who just laughed in response. Leaving the room he heard the other’s chortles could be heard echoing down the hallway as Kenma vacated to get some well-earned rest.

The next day had been rather uneventful for Kenma, apart from Kuroo continuing to tease him after the day prior there was absolutely nothing worth noting, at least until a familiar red-headed boy decided to make it slightly more interesting. Kenma’s phone produced an irritating and embarrassing tone, one which courtesy of Kuroo who had changed it knowing that Kenma would most likely just leave it rather than make the effort to change it to something less ridiculous. Looking at the now illuminated screen he saw a text from the aforementioned boy he’d met only yesterday

[14:47] Hinata: hey!! i got on the team (*≧∀≦*) now you’ll have to practice with me promise?  

Lips which had previously formed a line upon Kenma’s face curved upwards unconsciously consequent to receiving the impromptu message before deciding that he’d agree the offer knowing it would give him the chance to see Hinata once more

[14:49] Kenma: Good luck and I promise, it’s not like I’ve got much else to do.

[14:50] Hinata: (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧i knew you’d agree!! what about tomorrow at five? i’ll text you when I have free time if you cant come then because it’s so busy at university (´Д｀。)

[14:50] Kenma: That’s fine, I’m looking forward to it.

Kenma’s slight smile had grown by the end of his short dialogue. He was ecstatic, although the expression on his face was one of unadulterated joy; it truly didn’t do his feelings justice. The fact that he’d have another chance to see the boy, whose smile made all the stars in the sky seem dull and prosaic when the two were compared, released a whirl of emotions throughout his mind. Now, all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while since i updated this! i have exams coming up so the updates will probably be irregular until mid-june :) sorry about any OOCness!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this super late chapter (*´∀｀)ﾉ im really sorry about how late this is i had exams and i let love live take over my life but im done with my exams now so i'll be back to writing!!

Bag slung over his shoulder, Kenma entered the gymnasium where he was to meet Hinata. The sound of shoes squeaking on the court resonated through the building and he scanned his surroundings in search of the energetic boy he wanted to see so desperately. Kenma almost jumped out of his skin when a voice loudly proclaimed their arrival, spinning around he was faced with the auburn boy who was smiling as brightly as ever.  
“You’re here!” he cried clearly as eager to meet as the other, Kenma couldn’t help but let a small smile adorn his face in response to the others infective happiness which seemed to follow him where ever he went. Hinata truly was the sun personified, he left a golden and joyful haze would make even the most ice cold hearts melt and Kenma just looked in awe at the boy who made his heart flutter uncontrollably.

“So are you ready?” he asked, somehow oblivious to the infatuated gaze coming from Kenma who could only nod in response as the words simply receded from his mind.   
“Thanks for coming by the way! I was kinda worried you weren’t gonna show up.” Hinata laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The comment took Kenma by surprise, he knew he wasn’t the most animated person to talk to especially with people he didn’t know particularly well but he didn’t know he seemed that disinterested. Kenma had never excelled in the art of conversation; he just didn’t know what to say and ended up nervous as a result but he didn’t want Hinata to view him negatively because of this-  
“I’m really happy you did though, I wanted to see you again.”  
He almost gave a sigh of relief, glad to know that the boy hadn’t been put off by his withdrawn demeanour and was rather planning to make an effort to get closer to him. Playing these words over again in his mind, Kenma’s visage threatened to breakout into a pink flush as he pondered over the meaning before the energetic boy dragged him off to practice.

Practicing with Hinata brought back memories, of course Kuroo wasn’t there making comments and the baffling noises of excitement Hinata produced were definitely new but it was very much like he remembered. Kenma wasn’t sure as to whether it was Hinata’s presence, the nostalgia he felt or just pure enjoyment from participating in the sport, which had made the past couple of hours so gratifying but what was for sure was he had had a pleasant time. Perhaps a passion for the sport had been reignited but Kenma wasn’t sure if he had a passion for volleyball to begin with. Regardless, he felt it was worth, seeing the grin plastered on the students face. Even though it could be argued that Hinata was rarely seen without a joyful look upon his face, Kenma felt as if there was something different this time, something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kenma might be a bit OOC here, if he is sorry. Constructive critisism appreciated!


End file.
